


Идёт дождь

by Ne0phyte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0phyte/pseuds/Ne0phyte
Summary: — Ну вот. Дождь начинается, — тень от козырька фуражки становится спасением для глаз.
Relationships: Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Идёт дождь

— Ну вот. Дождь начинается, — тень от козырька фуражки становится спасением для глаз. 

Риза поднимает голову так, что хрустит затёкшая шея. Небо над головой чище гранёного аквамарина — таких высоких и чистых небес нет ни над одним городом Аместриса, нет ни над одной столицей этой несчастной земли, нет ни в одном уголке вселенной. Облаков не видно даже у линии горизонта, а солнце такое спокойное, что найти его на лазоревом куполе получается далеко не сразу: Хоукай щурит красивые глаза, когда солнечные лучи игриво целуют её в веки. На небе нет даже намёка на белое, пушистое облачко, не говоря уже о грозовых тучах — о каком дожде речь? — так что ветру приходится бесцельно гонять по кладбищу иссохшие жёлтые листки, кружа их всё выше, выше, выше — но всё равно не доставая до пронзительного синего неба; отчаявшись, бьёт в широкую спину Мустанга, который сам — как туча, стоит, висит уже столько времени, не может сдвинуться с места, точно в землю врос.

— Я не вижу, — она слегка пожимает плечом, хотя понимает, что Рой не увидит её жеста. Ему и не нужно.

Ветер снова лижет острые лопатки, стянутые идеально выглаженной и вычищенной тканью формы. На ней, по-вечернему небесно-синей и чистой, не видно, но она насквозь пропитана кровью алхимиков. И теперь — его кровью тоже. Рой не шевелится, синим обелиском отбрасывая лиловую тень на могилу, которую своими же руками засыпал часом ранее. Пальцы, не скрытые перчатками – потому что Мустанг слишком … товарища — ещё чувствуют влажную землю; такую влажную, что невольно думается: дождь специально прошёлся за день до — чтобы земля была приятно-рыхлая, чтобы лопата, сверкающая острой гранью в рыжем рассвете, входила в неё легче, чтобы примятая тяжёлой поступью трава казалась изумруднее в ласковом свете солнца и пахла в разы сочнее, чем обычно. 

Чтобы кровь, живая, кипящая, не присыхала к мощёной улице, не забивалась в стыки ледяной брусчатки и легко оттиралась от телефонной будки. 

Горстью брошенная земля забилась под коротко стриженые ногти, но вычищать их отчего-то не хотелось, словно эта земля — последнее, что связывало их. Мустангу мало одной горсти: он бы выкопал эту могилу голыми руками, чтобы ещё раз, хотя бы ещё раз взглянуть вживую на бледное лицо. Алхимия не может обернуть время вспять. Лоскутки неба расцветают возле могильной плиты бутонами робких незабудок, под которыми спит, убаюканное врагом, невероятное по своей величине и глубине чувства сердце.

Он часто смаргивает. Риза не видит. Ей и не нужно. Не положено.

«Не звони мне больше» прилипает к горлу комом, из-за которого дышать становится невозможно, и вгрызается в голову горчащим осознанием того, что теперь действительно не позвонит. Плечи не вздрагивают, но Мустанг физически чувствует как ему тяжело — фантомная боль ломает тело так, как не ломала в своё время война. Он бы усмехнулся нервно, насмешливо как обычно, но сил нет даже на это, потому что правое плечо до сих пор тяжелит добротно сколоченный гроб. У него гладкие бока и острые углы, о которые хочется порезаться, чтобы боль ударила в голову кровью и адреналином, пробуждая от этого ночного кошмара. Потому что от мыслей в духе «кто угодно, только не я» и «кто угодно, только не он» избавиться не получается ни на поле боя, ни на кладбище. 

В мыслях проносится горчащее, болезненное, злое и до безобразия бессильное: «Я не это имел в виду, когда говорил не звонить мне больше».

Рой крепче сжимает губы, контролирует судорожное дыхание и рвущиеся проклятия, но молчит и не шевелится, словно лишнее движение развалит его на тысячи частей. Несказанное и невысказанное становится поперёк горла. В носу неприятно щиплет — приходится закатить глаза, но это не помогает.

— Нет.

Небо над головами такое ослепительно чистое, что приходится щуриться — не от солнца, а от этой пронзительной цветочной синевы, которая бывает только в самые счастливые и самые несчастные дни. 

— Идёт дождь.


End file.
